Season
Seasons are a feature of Diablo III, the equivalent of Ladders from Diablo II. They were added in Patch 2.1. Seasons will not be present in the console version of Diablo III, as they are online exclusive.2014-11-27, BlizzCon 2014 – Diablo III: What’s Next Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-03-16 Overview Seasons are only available to freshly created characters who must be leveled all the way from level 1 after the season begins. Seasonal characters have a separate stash, gold and other currencies, artisans, Paragon experience etc., starting fresh and completely clear when the season begins. These are also separate for Softcore and Hardcore Seasonal characters, making a total of four types per account. Seasonal characters take up one of the regular 12 or 15 character slots and will remain in this slot after the end of a Season, simply having their Season status removed.2014-08-26, Patch 2.1 Roundup - Seasons. Diablo Fans.com, accessed on 2014-08-27 Season participation benefits include exclusive rewards and unique Legendary Items, which are only available to Seasonal characters. It also awards special banner and transmogrification options. The goal and key feature of Seasons is the ability to climb Leaderboards by completing achievements, earning Conquests, or running Greater Rifts.2014-06-17, PATCH 2.1.0 PTR PREVIEW. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-21 Each type of Leaderboard is divided by goal, by class and by solo/group mode rather than a "by account" one2014-05-19, More Info From The Anniversary Dev Stream. Diablo Fans.com, accessed on 2014-05-20. There is a fierce competition within the Leaderboard of the same type, but it has no effect on other boards. After the season ends, all of the player's progress (Paragon experience, crafting recipes, items, gold, etc.) will be rolled into the main roster, and the season-exclusive items are added to the normal loot tables. In other words, all seasonal characters become normal, and with the start of the next season, new characters must fresh-start all over again, competing for the clear Leaderboards2014-04-24, Chatty Q&A: Blizzard talks Reaper of Souls and the future of Diablo 3. Shack News, accessed on 2014-04-2014. Each new season adds new rewards. List of Seasons Season 1 Season 1 started at Friday, August 29th, 2014. It ended on February 3, 2015, allowing some time before the start of Season 2. Exclusive Items *Aether Walker (Wand) *Bottomless Potion of Rejuvenation (Potion) *Frydehr's Wrath (Crusader Shield) *Krelm's Buff Bulwark Set: **Krelm's Buff Belt (Belt) **Krelm's Buff Bracers (Bracers) *Leonine Bow of Hashir (Bow) *Remorseless (Mighty Weapon) *Sacred Harvester (Ceremonial Knife) *Vengeful Wind (Fist Weapon) *Follower Items: **Vadim's Surge (Enchantress Focus) **Slipka's Letter Opener (Scoundrel Token) **Hillenbrand's Training Sword (Templar Relic) Season 2 Season 2 began on February 13, 2015.2015-01-27, END OF SEASON: WHAT TO EXPECT. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-02-01 It ended on April 5.2015-03-20, SEASON 2 ENDING SOON. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-03-21 It offers new legendaries, conquests, and banner rewards.2014-11-07, FIRST LOOK: SEASON 2. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-29-11 Exclusive Items *Belt of the Trove (Belt) *Gungdo Gear (Bracers) *Halo of Arlyse (Ring) *Odyssey's End (Bow) *The Undisputed Champion (Mighty Belt) *Wormwood (Staff) *Gems: **Esoteric Alteration **Gem of Ease **Molten Wildebeest's Gizzard Season 3 Season 3 began on April 10, 2015. It is expected to last 4 months.2015-04-08, Truly Enjoying Seasons. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-09 Exclusive Items *Dead Man's Legacy (Quiver) *Dread Iron (Mighty Belt) * (Ring) *Obsidian Ring of the Zodiac (Ring) *Blessed of Haull (Belt) *Ranslor's Folly (Bracers) *Spirit Guards (Bracers) *The Short Man's Finger (Ring) *Bottomless Potion of Amplification (Potion) *Gems: ** **Mutilation Guard Development Ladders were announced to be included in the first big content patch (2.1) after the release of Reaper of Souls.Blizzard Entertainment 2014-03-24. Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Release Party. Diablo Somepage, accessed 2014-04-02. References Category:Gameplay Category:Diablo III Category:Seasons